


Miracle

by silverestneko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #鐵虫, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverestneko/pseuds/silverestneko





	Miracle

#铁虫  
#ooc注意  
#先刀后甜mua  
#心动不如行动，求关注鸭！

/回归的第一篇文就是要来一发

 

距离世界回復太平已经1年了，Bucky, wanda众人亦在指响之间回到这个世界。

五年，整整五年了。peter心念了五年的tony却在给予自己一个拥抱后失去了那让他迷恋的体温。

“kid,I love you.”  
花瓣只有在凋零的时候才能显示出它的脆弱和单薄，peter首次觉得星星光彩夺目的光芒如些刺眼。

Tony死了，他却活着。他甚至能想像到那名成熟的大人无奈笑着的样子，“原谅我，唯一能保护你的方式就是伤害你。”

是的，在这场战争中没有选择的馀地。唯独只有其中一人的牺牲，才能够使深爱着的对方活下去。  
他的男孩还有许多年的时光，还有许多需要经历。那麽他便用自己的这条命，去换对方的下辈子无忧吧。

Tony从不认为自己是什麽老好人，日行一善的大善人。在当时只能二选一的状况下他选择了牺牲，并不是因为他想当什麽名留青史的英雄，而只是为了那名能触碰他内心最柔软部分的男孩——Peter Parker 。

Peter强忍着欲夺眶而洒的泪，可是他勐烈地抽搐的后背出卖了他。泪水顺着指缝无声地流下，可是男孩仍选择双手摀着脸蹲下去，他知道只要自己哭泣，tony便会感到心痛。

“Mr stark,就容许我哭这麽一次吧。”

一走就是一年。他努力尝试着过没有tony的日子，尝试继续成为纽约街头的好邻居，游走在queens的大路小巷之中。

他没有再参与其他超级英雄邀请的聚会，并不是因为peter放弃了成为超级英雄的念头。而是每当他进入stark大楼，彷彿tony的影子便会显现在眼前，令自己感到不知所措。

因为他知道，再没有一个人会在他完成巡逻后用严肃并带着宠溺的眼神注视着他，给他一个大大的拥抱

他甚至无法面对morgan，这位喜欢恶作剧的女孩使他回忆起tony曾多次捉弄自己，却又在事后给自己一个甜丝丝的吻。在别人眼中的peter仍是那名乐观有礼的大男孩，却只有自己才知道城市的每一遍地方对自己都是煎熬。

但他不能倒下，今时不同往日，他已不再是在钢铁人背后受保护的男孩。

如今，他已经是能独当一面的英雄。

看到peter这样子的May总是忍不住轻声落泪，千言万语却又卡在喉咙无法说出口，多次经挣扎只能无奈歎息 “peter，你需要休息。”  
May能够想像失去爱人的peter是多麽的痛苦。至少她认为这种痛并不差于peter年幼时失去双亲的痛，男孩已经失去太多，甚至超乎他的承受能力。

越轻鬆的表面下是越沉重的压力，即使peter不曾表露，may仍然能够在深夜时分，从房间里传来的低泣声。对peter来说，哭泣就是每晚伴自己入睡的安眠药，虽然男孩多次告许自己要放下，但只要一想到那短暂的美好时光，便忍不住地哽咽。

Peter从前总是认为自己很坚强，已不再是个小孩子了，更是多次和tony顶撞。但是直到这一刻他才知道，他一直都是一个小孩。

需要并深爱着tony stark的男孩。

若果他真的有实力，那麽消失的便不会是tony，而是自己。每一夜，tony消失的样子都历历在目，peter无法相信对方居然就这样离自己而去。

他每一天都在祈祷，祈求他所信奉的主能给他一个奇迹，他的tony能回到他的身边。  
他在懊恼当初为何拒绝tony的邀请，选择继续做纽约街头的好邻居，使自己失去与对方更多的相处时间。

也许是上帝怜悯这名可爱的男孩，在某天清晨peter被吵闹声骚扰得无法入睡。略为烦躁地推开房门，眼中却只剩下那双含着笑意的焦糖色眼眸。

“kid,I'm back” 可是想像中睡衣宝宝温暖的拥抱并没有如期到他怀中，给予的只有结实的拳头。

“你还好意思回来！你知道这一年来我有多想念你吗！”只见peter满脸排红，一直红到耳根，那双如小狗般水汪汪的双眼狠狠地盯着自己，同时这双眼闪烁着一股无法遏止的怒火。

Tony知道peter这是生气了，也顾不上瘀青的地方把对方抱个满怀。低头注视着对方长长的睫毛上沾满了晶莹的泪水，使他首次感到不知所措。只能抱紧对方无意的顺气。

萦绕在自己指尖的馀温，终于结束了peter心中长久落下的霉雨。

“sir，I miss you.” 没有人能体会到peter这种经历长时间的煎熬，这种感觉，就像早已耗费了所有的精力，只剩下无力的呻吟。

“peter,看着我。”

双唇轻叠，tony一直觉得peter的唇异常莹润香甜，在首次接吻的时候，他便拥有这种感觉。别人从来没有使他拥有过这种感觉，就像睡前温热的热可可，令素来沉稳自製的自己，随时有可能失控。

“daddy,I want you.” 男孩迅疾地吻上她的双唇，不太灵活地撬开对方的牙关，深深吻了起来，直至自己全身发麻，身体发热。

Tony如对待宝物一般的在对方的脸颊轻轻细吻，颤抖的双手伴着急促的呼吸扯开对方的睡衣。  
睡衣下是一具连少女都羡慕不已的雪白肌肤，纵然没有过多的肌肉却拥有浅浅的人鱼线，小腹下是一双修长的双腿，使人难以忍受心中的躁动。

Tony的吻使peter情不自禁地伸出双手环抱上对方的肩膀。tony揽着对方的腰把他搂进怀里，温柔地吸吮着对方不怎灵活的舌头。对方感到不服，尝试夺回失去的主导权，却引来对方更深的品尝。

被情慾薰染的peter就像泡上千年的葡萄酒，葡萄浓郁的气味使tony回想起绝顶的葡萄酒，香甜而醉人，犹如沉溺在温柔乡。

柔软的双唇直至一方快被夺去所有氧气而分离。tony轻柔地吸吮着对方的嘴唇，对方迷离的神色惹人怜爱，强而有力的双手把对方拥入怀，恨不得对方融入自己身体之中。

阳光穿过窗户，漏下了一地闪闪烁烁的碎玉。 两人身上散发出柔美的光芒，染上了绚丽的色彩。

轻轻地吻着男孩的身体，他的吻深情而庄重，不慌不忙地把那诱人的红樱含在嘴里学着婴儿喝奶般吸吮着。  
渐渐对盲的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，红樱被刺激得挺立，全身佈满淡淡的浅粉色，宣告着这具身躯的主人被情慾攻陷了理智。

“daddy...I'm yours .” 少年软软的奶音成功攻破了男人最后的理智。

如蜜糖般的快感使peter鼻尖上染上一层淡薄的汗珠，那张嘴更是红艳欲滴，散发着无比的诱惑。  
对方此刻并非是善于忍耐的人，更像是一匹饥饿的野狼。  
握着对方的手往自己的裤裆磨擦，燥热感漫延至全身，拉开裤链之际早已肿胀得发紫的性器“啪”的一声拍打在对方手上。

男孩红着脸别过头，显然对方的尺寸肿胀得惊人，弯下身低头埋在对方两腿之间，尝试把性器整根含下。  
对方歎息的声音使peter十分有成就感，甚至感到洋洋得意。但下一秒他细小的嘴巴便被狠狠一顶，直挺得使他得强忍着作呕的感觉。

筋络暴起的性器使他有种即将被狠狠贯穿的感觉。

粗壮的勃起直达深喉，tony按着对方的后脑，直至找到一个舒适的位置便开始了首轮的深顶。每一次更深入的顶插都使peter的脑袋变得越发昏沉，逐渐变得更为粗大的阴茎使他有一种无形的缺氧感。

焦急地拍打着对方的腿侧尝试吐出口中的性器，不料对方却藉此加深地往内用力一顶，口水沿着荫茎流了一地，沾湿了被单。口腔柔软温热的触感使tony难以忍受躁动的感觉。苦涩并膻的精液最终交代在对方的口腔。

“我的好男孩，吞下去。”像鼓励般揉了揉对方柔软的头髮，白浊沿着顶部的开口喷了对方一脸。夹杂着口水沿着嘴角滴落在地上，开出朵朵奶白色的小花。 

液体为痛得发肿的喉咙起了很好的滋润作用，可是其味道难受得使男孩禁不住咳嗽。

Peter瞪着泪眼汪汪的眼睛向对方索吻，视角上的冲击效果为tony带来无尽的诱惑。

oh,god.他的小男孩要比任何一位女性都要性感诱人。

伸出食指轻压对方的舌头上下滑动，模彷着性器前进的动作，又沾上peter口腔里温存的精液涂抹在锁骨的位置，使他看起来既诱人又淫乱。

伸出长年打磨机哭的手轻轻附上对方勃起的性器，温柔地上下磨擦。温热的手心使男孩情不自禁地弓起身往对方的手心磨蹭，轻柔地挺腰抽插着。 直到对方用指甲在顶端的开口轻轻一抠，乳白色的精液射了tony一手，飞溅在腹部上。

“I'm sorry!”peter忍不住轻呼，对方却以一个吻止住自己的话 “it's alright kid,it's just you.”

趁着peter喘息的时间，早已痛得发涨的性器勐然捅进后穴，“呜！”撕裂感使坚强的男孩禁不住流泪，握着对方的手禁不住颤抖。抬头的性器瞬间软了回去。可是自己却伸出手尝试以自慰分散自己的注意力。

痛楚使peter双唇发白，肠子就像被对方的荫茎捅直，软肉紧紧地吸吮着青根突起的凶器。 看到对方痛得流泪tony感到不知所措，只能抱紧对方轻如羽毛地吻去晶莹剔透的泪水。

很快痛楚便被痒感取替。  
“daddy,fuck me.”强烈的慾望就如潮水一般尝试打沉如叶子般不甘弱风的小舟。

些微透明的液体沿着微微勃起的前端流出，身体的快感却像触手一般把他拖进更深层的极乐世界。 tony哪敢使自己的男孩难受？开始卖力地操弄，对方使劲地提起发软的双腿缠绕在自己的腰间才不至于失去平衡。

“呜……daddy……我不要了。”  
Peter的脑海空白一片，情动夹杂着哭腔的嗓音比金丝雀的歌声更为悦耳动人。  
他恳求，恳求对方停止，身体却渴望tony用粗壮的性器狠狠地贯穿自己。

随着对方狠狠地擦过前列线，peter双眼一翻，精液射了在tony的小腹上。  
“很舒服吗，Peter.”  
磁性的笑声在耳边响起，言语上的刺激使男孩的穴口紧紧收缩，夹得对方的阴茎发痛。

“relax，我都快要被你夹断了。” 无奈地拍了拍对方的屁股，tony将peter翻过身对着穴口内便是一个深顶。

“啊啊……！” 被深深贯穿的快感使初经人事男孩被顶出生理泪水，对方抱紧他的腰肢便发力往内勐然冲撞。

交合处发出渍渍水声，溷合物顺着性器的上下抽插溅飞在俩人的腰肢及腿根位置。  
而身下人的性器亦颤颤巍巍的流出透明色的液体，打湿了床单，留下了交欢的痕迹。

再随着一个深顶，peter发出甜腻的呻吟， 一阵又一阵的高潮使他无力向对方索取怀抱，只懂得无力呻吟。  
他感觉自己已被肏得失去知觉，在温热的液体灌输体内的同时向后仰成完美的曲线，如濒死的白天鹅展现出最优美的身姿。

事后两人在床上相拥，“tony”，我真的无法相信你居然回来了！” peter双眸散发着异样的光彩，彷彿这一年颓废的少年并不是自己。

“well,上帝能创造奇迹，亦给予了我新生。”  
Tony无可否认地眯了眯眼睛，亦没有想过世上真的会有上帝的存在，给予了自己重回爱人身边的机会。

“anyway, welcome home Mr stark.”

成年人笑着在对方眉心落下一吻，“是否该改口了呢？stark太太。”


End file.
